Stay Warm This Winter
by loveprongs
Summary: 4 days til Christmas already!  Lily decides whether to stay at Hogwarts or go home this Holiday season.


_Fours_

It is four days til Christmas. What! Where did all that time go? I mean I haven't bought presents, I haven't decided what I'm doing, If I want to go home or stay here or AHH!

The train goes home in four hours.

Why is everything coming at me today in fours?

I'll elaborate for you.

I woke up this morning and rolled off my bed. I looked at my calendar and realised  
"CRICKETS, It's four days til Christmas!" I scrambled out of my covers and put on some clothes. As the last day of term before the winter break, we have no classes. I grabbed my winter gear and flew down the stairs (not literally, I hate flying).

The Marauders, they come in four. Of course, the one day where my mind is anything but organised, the bloody Marauders decide to show off their Christmas cheer for another day. Their stupid Twelve Days of Christmas thing was still going!

I ran through their; Eight Dung bombs, Seven Filibusters, Six Thestrals, Five Golden Snitches, Four Screaming Teachers, Three Hench Men (the other Marauders), Two Mince Pies, And a Slytherin in a Fir tree. (Trust me you don't want to know) And up to the Owlery.

I scratched out a note to my sister and sent it on its way back to Surrey.

_Tuney,  
No point coming home for Christmas. You're Scrooge and mum's not there.  
Love Lily  
P.S. Have a nice Christmas with Vermin the Whale. _

I chuckled thinking of the way my sister would react. It's immature I know but oh so fun. I scratched out another note to my father.

_Daddy,  
Don't get mad at me for the note I sent Tuney. It's true and you know it.  
I'm sick of living with Scrooge.  
I miss mum too and I'd love to come home.  
I just don't think it's a very good idea.  
I'll send my presents for you on Christmas Eve.  
I love you  
Lovely Lily_

My mother died around four months ago (SEE THE FOURS ARE OUT TO GET ME) and, as much as I love my father he can't keep Petunia or I in line and there is honestly no point in going home and starting a fight.

So it looks like one problem solved. I guess I can go to Hogsmeade later today when everyone's left.

I just have to tell McGonagall that I'm staying these holidays; maybe after some breakfast.

-_Fours_-

Alright! Go Lily!

Presents, bought. Holiday accommodation, dealt with. Marauders, avoided. I'm doing well!

I found out that my three best friends (Oh Merlin, we make four as well!) Alice, Marlene and Mary are all staying for Christmas. Not only that but that my friends, the Marauders and I are somehow the _only_ students staying for Christmas. WE HAVE REIGN OVER THE _WHOLE CASTLE_.

As our first official act of not having to do anything or care about other students, we made a pact; a pact of friendship. I realise that this only really mattered for, well no one really. Being Head Students, James and I had made a pact at the beginning of the school year to become friends. He'd pulled his head out of his arse and matured and I'd learnt to be less of a prude and lighten up a bit.

War. That's what we started.

Not just any kind of war. What, in future years was to be referred to as The Great Snowball War of 1978 was started. It started when all eight of us had fallen asleep in the common room on various couches and mats. Each girl was woken up by a separate boy pouring icy slow slush on their heads.

IT IS SO ON.

All day we fought, making extravagant ice forts with our wands (and then not being allowed to use them anymore) and chucking lumps of snow at each other til dinner time.

By the time we all called a truce (until the next time) it was dark outside. Everyone's snow gear was absolutely pointless and soaked. Everyone was visibly cold. On my way inside when I realised I couldn't see James. Shit. Never lose a boy with an invisibility cloak after a snowball fight.

"AAHHH" I yelped as I was tackled into a particularly deep patch of snow. When I opened my eyes, there was a pair of playful hazel eyes above mine. I could smell James' intoxicating scent and something started flitting around in my stomach.

"Your lips are blue" He stated, as if on cue my teeth started chattering from the cold.  
"Ya think!" I growled smiling playfully.

"Oi! Lovebirds! I'm hungry can you hurry up please?" Sirius yelled from the doors. James and I looked at each other and laughed. He rolled off my stomach and held out a gloved hand to help me up.

Walking back to the doors of the castle, James put his arm around me rubbing on my arm in an attempt to warm me up. I think I've got a little hypothermia. GREEEEEEEEEAT...

We all went up and changed into our pyjamas (it doesn't matter what we wear, we're the only ones here) and went back down to the Great Hall for dinner. Because I'm awesome, I wear footsie pyjamas in winter. I love my onesie and don't care what anyone says. Alice, Marlene and Mary think it's hilarious, as do the Marauders. They don't understand the unbelievable awesome that comes with wearing a onesie. Plus, they're really warm!

"Lils, your lips are still blue! I don't care how warm you say those footsie pj's are come here" James said, wrapping me up in a hug. Let's just clarify, I don't care how much I say I don't like James Potter and his antics, he can warm me up any day. Dayumm Quidditch. You've done this boy good!

Snapping me out of my daydream, I realised I was _still _chattering. Still on James' lap, with his warm arms around my waist I got a nice big bowl of soup. What else could cure hypothermia? Although there was also...

"Hey James look at me." I said, smirking. Oh Lily, you go kill two birds with one stone.

"Yeah Li-mmph" James said, though somehow was interrupted. Probably because I decided that he always talks too much and decided it'd be nice to kiss him.

When I pulled back we were both flushed yet not from cold.

"What was that for?" James said smiling unbelievably.

"Well, I feel a lot warmer now" I grinned.

Everyone around us was in awe. Then just sighed and muttered something like 'about time' and 'only them'.

It was great all sitting in the common room and yet again falling asleep in each others' company, yet tonight I had a human pillow. I got to sleep with my own teenage boy smelling, sized heater. Yep, that's the only use for boys; heaters and pillows.

When we woke it was Christmas, I rolled over to face the boy sleeping next to me. I giggled a little at the sight, James' hair was sticking up in more ways than usual, his glasses were askew and his mouth was open just slightly as he snored. I saw someone else move from the corner of my eye and manoeuvred myself out of the sleeping boy's grasp. When I was properly facing the source of movement, I saw all of the other girls, around four buckets of snow slush. I grinned manically.

"One, two, three" We whispered. "MERRY CHRISTMAS SUCKERS!" We yelled as we poured the slush onto the sleeping boys' faces.

"Wha-?" They all spluttered. I felt bad as I saw how cold they all looked (until I remembered that they did this to us yesterday).

"L-L-Lils," James chattered "Come here, I'm cold!" I walked over and gave him a kiss from standing on the couch, out of the way of the icy cold boy's arms. He launched forward, wrapping his arms around my dry pyjamas (NOOOOOO) essentially making us both cold.

"Sucker. Merry Christmas Lily, I love you" James whispered, his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas. But really, get off. I'm cold now." I said laughing at him.

"I know another way we could get warm" James said waggling his eyebrows.

I thwacked him over the head before running away to open my presents.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
